Soaring
by Mysticlynx
Summary: Eddy doesn't want to say goodbye...Character death, possible spoiler, and slash!


Authors Note: I cried while I wrote this. I'm too damn emotional. Made in homage of the could have been last episode "Take This Ed and Shove It". So, there is possible spoilers!!!! Anyway, angst ahoy!! I hope you all enjoy this. It's a bit different from what I usually write so please leave me a review telling me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own EE&E, etc. etc.

Rated PG-13 for angst, swearing, character death, and SLASH!!!!

Eddy swallowed hard.

The most beautiful creature in the world was lying in his bed. Naked. Wanting.

Wanting him.

All Eddy could do was stare.

He had never imagined his life would come to this point. To have something so wonderful within his grasp.

Did he deserve it?

"Eddy?"

He looked into the soulful emerald eyes of his love and realized...

They both deserved it.

He was ready to give everything he had.

He smiled warmly at his love.

"Sorry..." He whispered sheepishly. "I wonder if I really deserve you, Sockhead."

Edd smiled, the same smile that always made Eddy's heart melt. He said something, but that look said everything.

They deserved each other.

Eddy pulled Edd up for a kiss, relishing the feeling of Edd's body pressed to his.

When he pulled away for air, Edd smiled mysteriously up at him as he cupped his cheek.

He spoke, suddenly regretful.

"It's time to wake up, Eddy."

Eddy jerked awake and swore at the pain it caused him. He noticed the young woman standing by his bed and then looked at his alarm clock.

4:00 a.m.

"Isn't it a bit early to be waking me up, Gloria?" He asked, slightly grumpy.

Gloria wore a solemn expression. "I'm sorry, Eddy, but I have to inform you of Edward's condition."

Panic raced through him. "What's wrong?"

Gloria looked down forlornly. "It's time...He wishes to see you..."

She was interrupted as Eddy jumped out of bed and nearly collapsed from pain.

"Sir!" She spoke in alarm, momentarily forgetting Eddy's dislike at being regarded so formally. "Let me help you! You'll hurt yourself!"

"I can manage fine by myself, dammit!" Eddy snapped, reaching for the walking cane near his bed stand.

"I-I'm sorry...but your health!" She persisted.

"The only thing important right now is seeing Double D! Now, if you can't understand that, maybe I should fire you right now!"

Gloria lowered her head slightly, tears welling in her eyes. "Please forgive me. I didn't mean any harm..."

Eddy growled mentally, upset that he had taken his frustration out on his nurse. Even in his old age, he had a bad temper. He was surprised that he had actually managed to make her cry this time. But, he supposed, Double D's illness had affected her too. He'd have to remember to apologize later.

He hurried to the room adjacent to his own. He had been fortunate enough to find someone who would take care of Edd from home. Edd was never comfortable in hospitals.

When he entered the room, he nearly bowled over the doctor to get to Edd.

Edd gave him an annoyed look. "Eddy! That was rude!" He said, his voice barely a whisper.

The doctor smiled in an understanding way. "It's quite alright." He turned to Eddy. "I suppose you've been informed..."

Eddy nodded sharply, not taking his eyes off Edd.

The doctor nodded solemnly. "I'll leave you two alone then. If you are in any pain, Edward, be sure to contact me immediately."

"I will, doctor. Thank you. For everything." Edd wheezed, smiling warmly.

Eddy waited for him to exit the room before asking. "How long?"

Edd smiled, tiredly. "Probably before sunrise."

Eddy was afraid of that. He squeezed Edd's hand and stroke his cheek.

Edd coughed a few times. "They really did a number on me. I must look awful."

Eddy stared at Edd. He had become noticeably thinner after he became sick. His long flowing black hair had become brittle and white with age. His skin was wrinkled and pale and his emerald eyes had faded to a dull green. Eddy looked at the IV drip and listened to the heart monitors steady beeping and remembered the day Edd had been diagnosed.

Eddy had taken Edd in to see the doctor after he'd woken up from sleep, claiming he was unable to breathe. The diagnosis had not made Edd feel any better. He had Mesothelioma, a lung disease that would continually fill the lungs up with fluid until he would no longer be able to breath on his own. It was assumed that he had gotten it from all of the work he'd done with chemicals. Some of them must have been inhaled. He had two options. To have the liquid extracted monthly in hopes of stopping it entirely, a painful process that had little chance of success. Or to be put on a medication to ease the pain until he, inevitably, died.

Edd had chosen the second option, claiming that he was grateful the disease wouldn't affect his mind. Despite Eddy's shock, he had been supportive of Edd's decision, not wanting him to experience any kind of pain. He had hired a home health professional and Edd took the idea that he had only six months to live without thought.

Even then, Edd had been brave when Eddy had not. All Eddy could do now was tell Edd truthfully how he felt.

"You are more beautiful now than ever." He whispered, tears welling in his eyes.

Edd smiled, his eyes shining. He was about to speak when he began coughing hard. Heavy, wet coughs that shook his tiny frame.

Eddy stood to get the doctor, but Edd grabbed his shirt. His mouth and hand stained with blood.

"Please, don't leave me. I don't need the doctor now. I just want to be with you." He whispered, his voice tiny with fear.

Eddy sat back down and kissed Edd's hand. He pulled a tissue from his pocket and tenderly wiped the blood from Edd's lips.

"You know, I had that dream again. Remember our first time?" He asked, voice shaking.

Edd smirked, reminiscing. "Yes. You were so gentle, it surprised me." He laughed, hoarsely. "You nearly had a heart attack when Ed came in afterwards."

Eddy snickered. "Yeah, good ol' lumpy. He was always there to ruin a romantic moment." He joked, before trailing off sadly.

Edd squeezed his hand. "I miss him, too."

Eddy choked on his voice. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll see him soon, ready to give you a big hug and show you a new chicken he found up there..."

Edd's breathing was quickening. "Yeah...chicken" His eyes were becoming glazed.

Eddy couldn't take it anymore. "Oh God, D! I love you so fucking much!" He sobbed, not even bothering to wipe away the tears.

"Shhh, it doesn't hurt anymore..." Edd whispered wonderingly, tears running down his own face. He raised his arms in a gesture for Eddy to hug him.

Eddy was happy to oblige him, his tears soaking Edd's hair. He rocked Edd back and forth slowly, whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

The heart monitor was beeping wildly, but neither of them heard it.

"Eddy..." Edd gasped. It was so hard to breathe now. "L-Love....you..."

"Don't talk..." Eddy whispered, leaning down for one last kiss.

The heart monitor flat lined. Edd's arms fell limp on his sides.

He was gone.

Eddy reached up shakily and closed those brilliant green eyes forever. He kissed his forehead, his tears soaking Edd's cheeks.

_He's gone. _

_He's gone..._

The cry of sorrow that escaped him echoed throughout the entire house, but he didn't care. He sobbed into his love's chest, wishing he could hear his voice again.

Wishing he could taste the sweet honey-suckle of his skin.

Wishing he could see those brilliant emerald eyes light up as he smiled.

He cried until there was nothing wet left in him. He was so tired. So unbearably tired.

He closed his eyes and it didn't hurt anymore.

He was soaring.

Soaring into a beautiful tunnel of rainbow of colors and lights.

And at the end...

Everyone was there! Everyone he'd known from the cul-de-sac was there! They were all kids again! And they were waiting to greet _him._

But, the first in line to greet him was the two most precious people in the world to him.

Ed and Double D.

Tears filled his eyes as they met in a group hug. They laughed as their tears mingled together. Then he bent down and kissed his love.

And he soared once more.

The End


End file.
